A Kitsune in the Halls
by KayouKitsune
Summary: Hari Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived...and the Girl-Whom-Was-Struck-By-Lightning. A heritage that should have remained locked has been brought forth, and now a kitsune roams the halls of Hogwarts. Slight Crackfic, Fem!Harry, Slash. Harry/Tonks. Massive chaos shall ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything that belongs to others belongs to them. I'm just playing with their toys.

* * *

In Surry, there is a town known as Little Whinging. A quaint little place, where everything is more normal than anything else, or at least the residents seemed to think so. Within this paragon of normalcy, a single house had something that was most assuredly not normal. A small child was in the back yard, weeding the gardens there. The little girl could not be more than four years old, yet she was out in the sweltering heat of the sun pulling weeds. She looked up to the sky for a moment, wondering exactly what she had done in a past life to have earned this.

Across the street, a woman watched the house from under a very special cloak. This cloak made her invisible to almost everyone. Her eyes darted around rapidly, checking out the street with a maniacal glint to them. This woman was a servant to the person that had taken the girl's parents away, and she wanted revenge in the worst way possible. She had planned this for months, and spent every last knut of the LeStrange fortunes to find this address. The spell she planned on using was the only one she knew that could bypass the wards that protected the place.

With a deranged grin, Bellatrix LeStrange began chanting softly, her want moving in a complicated pattern as she cast the most powerful weather magic she could. The bright sunshine was rapidly obscured by clouds that formed from nothing, billowing thunderheads that rapidly turned black. The rumble of thunder sent everyone in the area scurrying for cover. Everyone but one little girl, that is.

She could not go inside, since the Dursleys had left for the day, and locked her out. This meant that Hari was stuck out in the storm. She glanced up at the darkening of the sky, blinking at the rumble of thunder. She sighed softly and went back to her weeding, muttering under her breath. Just one more thing to add to her absolutely wonderful day. The ominous rumble of thunder was mostly ignored as Hari continued to pull weeds.

Bellatrix finally finished her spell with a gleeful cackle and Apparated away with a crack like gunfire, leaving the completed spell to do what it was designed to do. Lay siege to any magical signature with a barrage of lightning until either the spell ran out or the signature was gone.

The sound of Apparition was the last thing that Hari heard. She looked up to try and figure out the sound right as her entire world turned white and time stopped.

Slowly, the white faded away and Hari looked around. Everything was an indistinct blur, and the only sound she could hear was a high pitched ringing noise. She sat up, only to be knocked back once more by a massive concussion that tore through her body. Explosion after explosion was heard as first hundreds, then thousands of bolts of lightning struck number four of Privet Drive.

One neighbor that had served in the military would later call the sound 'the report of a machine gun straight from hell.' He would be laughed at, since everyone knows that lightning never strikes the same place twice, much less hundreds of times.

Unfortunately, the rules of nature can be twisted quite a lot by anyone with the right skills and spells. The repeated strikes continued to level the house until there was a crater was all that was left, even the foundations having been eradicated. In the former back yard, Hari tried to get up once more, her body and mind a complete mess from the chaos that raged from above. She managed to stagger to her feet, swaying like a chronic drunk.

Everything seemed to pause for a second, as if the world was taking a deep breath. With a massive detonation of power and sound, the storm resumed by throwing over a dozen bolts of raw power at the girl simultaneously. This was the start of a barrage that lasted for thirty devastating seconds as lightning struck so fast that the individual sounds blurred into a single roar of primal fury from the heavens.

With a final crack, the last bolt flew down, sending the body of the girl tumbling into the crater that used to contain the house. The only sounds left as the clouds dispersed were the settling of debris and the crackle of burning rosebushes. Once more the sky began to shine clear, sunlight revealing the damage wrought to the once pristine and peaceful neighborhood.

The peaceful silence that had just begun to settle was once more violated. This time it was the wailing of emergency service sirens from approaching vehicles. Only a few short minutes since everything had started, and the street was filled with vehicles sporting brightly flashing lights and people in uniforms bustling about.

One firefighter was stumbling through the debris filled crater, looking for the gas line that must have ruptured, when he came across a sight that tore at his heart. The body of a very young child was there, burned and broken. He kneeled down, fighting back tears as he gently laid a hand upon the forehead of the body. He started praying softly, the words slipping from between his lips in a soft murmur as his heart ached for the loss of someone so young. His prayer was soon interrupted by the assumed dead body suddenly taking a deep breath and screaming loudly. The sound was one of unbearable agony and torment, and froze everyone around. The firefighter stumbled back, staring in shock at a body that by all rights should be dead many times over. His mouth worked like a fish gasping in the air behind his mask, until he finally turned to the ambulance technicians that were there, snapping out orders brusquely.

"Get a stretcher down here, and get this child to a hospital immediately! I don't know how they are alive, but they are and you're going to see that they stay that way!"

The sharp words snapped everyone out of their stupor, and everyone began scrambling about. Vehicles were moved out of the way to clear a path for the ambulance, and the stretcher was brought into the crater at a run. Hari was picked up and strapped to the stretcher before being carried off and loaded into the ambulance, on her way to Evelina Children's Hospital. Everyone at the scene watched the ambulance drive off; praying desperately that the child would live.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Scotland)

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace in his office at Hogwarts in a wash off green flame, pausing first to brush the ash and soot from his robes before glancing at the array of shining silver instruments on one of the shelves that took up every wall. His cheerful mood evaporated as he uttered one word that rather prettily summed up what they told him.

"Fuck!"

He drew his wand so fast it seemed to just appear in his hand, and flicked it several times, sending bright flashes of silver shooting off through the walls. He turned around and grabbed a handful of floo powder, throwing it into the fire hastily before stepping in and calling out his destination with a desperate voice.

He stepped out of the floo at Arabella Figg's house, knocking the older squib over and tripping over her to join the cat lover on the ground. He untangled himself from the woman, standing up and literally running out the door, yelling for her to follow him over his shoulder.

He arrived at the border of bright yellow scene tape that blocked off a large section of the street, and looked on with horror at what used to be a house. He got the attention off a police officer, and asked the question that he was desperate for an answer for, his voice trembling.

"My great-granddaughter lives here. Is she okay? What happened? Where are the Dursleys?"

The officer looked at the oddly dressed old man with compassion in his eyes, sighing softly.

"We found one person here, a very small child. They were so badly burned that we couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. They took her to be flown to a children's hospital in London, but I don't know of anyone that could survive the damage that was done. I think the hospital was Evelina, you should make your way there immediately."

Albus let out a soft sigh at hearing those words, and muttered a single word under his breath that saved the rookie's career.

"Obliviate."

He vanished into the growing crowd, pausing only to tell Arabella where he was going so she could tell the others he had summoned to the neighborhood. Once clear of people, he vanished with a soft crack. He appeared in St. Mungo's, the only magical hospital in all of England, and grabbed the nearest healer.

"Quick! I need an emergency response team! A child has been gravely injured and is being taken to a muggle hospital, an Evelina or something like that. She's very young, and badly burned from what I found out."

The healer nodded before turning and touching their wand to a colored spot on the wall, sounding a specific alarm. Twelve people assembled in front of the apparition point, each one carrying a bag of gear. The healer that had sounded the alarm nodded before focusing intently on the group in front of them.

"We have a severe burn trauma inbound to Evelina Children's Hospital. Female, young child. We will most likely have to treat there, if she's too badly injured for portkeying back. Let's go!"

The healers all vanished with the sharp reports of apparition, leaving Albus to sink into a chair and wait desperately for any news. He held his face in his hands and finally began to break down as he worried for the child that was destined to save them all from one of the darkest wizards of all time.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my newest story! This is just a short teaser to try and get back into writing, since I've been away for a bit. I have not abandoned my other stories, I am just trying to get my muses back for them.

Please review, tell me if I should keep this one going. I promise the next chapter has a lot more to it, and a lot in it that will be amusing...well, for me at least.


	2. Let the chaos begin!

A/N: Okay, second chapter is here!

I have not forgotten my other stories, I just haven't had any inspiration to work on them. I had to fight this chapter to get it written. I hope you enjoy it.

As always, I own nothing that is not mine.

* * *

The staff of the emergency department at Evelina Children's Hospital all looked around nervously. The ward was too quiet, and something bad always happened when it got quiet. They only had four patients being treated at the moment, and the worst of those was a compound fracture of the tibia. As they talked among themselves, an orderly burst in panting heavily.

"Inbound air lift. Third degree burns over the entire body, age indeterminate and gender unidentifiable. Multiple lightning strikes are the apparent cause. Somehow the child is still alive. There is a five minute ETA."

The parents of the few patients in the ED all looked around in confusion as people suddenly started scrambling around, shouting orders and responses back and forth so rapidly that none of them could make heads or tails out of what was being said. Several nurses were on the phones, calling in specialists of every type to assist with the patient that was shortly to be in their care. One of them was making what would be the most important call of young Hari's life.

"Doctor Foxx, we have an inbound full body third degree burn via air lift. Suspected cause is multiple lightning strikes, yet the child is still alive. We need you if this child is going to have any hope of survival."

The nurse nodded at several instructions she received, and quickly hung up the phone to go do as the doctor had requested. As she left the receiving area, the doors slammed open and a stretcher was rolled in surrounded by people. They were all shouting at the top of their lungs, and with good cause.

The child on the stretcher was strapped down with the restraints normally used for violent adult patients. The straps were groaning and creaking as they were pushed to their very limits by the frail body that had yet to stop screaming. Blood stained the sheets covering the stretcher and child liberally, spread from the abuse the burned and torn skin suffered as the child flailed around in a mindless haze of pain.

As the staff of the ED took the child from the air lift crew and rolled her into a soundproof room, two of the EMTs collapsed to their knees and threw up, the horror of what had happened to the child overwhelming them finally.

Minutes passed in the frantic way they can only do in the emergency department, people entering and leaving at a run. Equipment and medications were pulled from all over the hospital as they fought to save a life.

Into this maelstrom of chaos a single woman walked calmly, her lab coat swirling around her ankles as she made her way through the push and press of bodies that moved with a frantic pace. She took a sip from her cup of tea as she entered the room the child was in, moving close enough to get a feel for what was going on. She reached out with her senses, already able to tell the child was a magical of some sort.

Her cup crashed to the ground, the sound of it shattering stopping everyone in the room as they turned to look at the woman. One of the other doctors managed to speak up.

"Doctor Foxx, thank god you're here. Nothing we are trying is able to help, and the child just keeps screaming and thrashing. We've even used fentanyl to try and sedate and anesthetize them, it hasn't worked."

The woman looked around at everyone, taking in their expressions of hope directed at her. She growled under her breath as she pointed at the doors behind her.

"Get out. Every one of you. I will take care of this. Let nobody enter the room."

Several voices were raised in objection, and quickly silenced by a yell.

"I said GET OUT! That child is my daughter, and I will care for her. Leave us!"

Everyone fled the room rapidly, none of them having ever seen the mysterious doctor ever get upset enough to raise her voice. As the last nurse left, the paused, turning in the doorway to watch the doctor place her hand on the child's head and whisper softly with an almost mournful voice.

"Sleep my child, when you wake this will all be naught but a bad memory."

Hari suddenly went so still that the nurse that was watching thought the child had died until she saw the slow rise and fall of their chest. The nurse sighed softly and closed the door as doctor Foxx bean muttering to herself; the words sounding like a cross between a prayer and an apology.

She reached into the sleeve of her coat, pulling out several blank ofuda tags. With a flick of her writ, they flew out to stick to each of the walls as well as the floor and ceiling. She ran her hands through several handsigns, holding the last as she whispered out.

"Kitsune Art: Ghost Style-Obstruction."

The tags shone a bright silver color as symbols began to appear on them from the center out, making a complex array. As the symbols finished appearing, the silver glow spread to shroud the room with a solid barrier of magical energy. The barrier crackled and hummed with power, shimmers of varying shades of silver rippling across it like ripples in a disturbed pond.

Inside and out of the room, all of the electronics suddenly crackled and popped as they short circuited. Among the sound of sparking electronics, several sharp cracks sounded in time with a group of people appearing in the hallway. Led by an old man with a beard that would assuredly get him kicked out of a hospital, they charged for the now sealed room.

Dumbledore threw open the doors and ran headlong into the shimmering barrier before falling back on his rear. He looked at the obstruction in his way, and stood up, his face pale behind his beard. He recognized this barrier, and it did not bode well for his plans. He drew his wand and began casting furiously, spells leaving his wand so fast the colors were indistinguishable. His voice wan an indecipherable mutter as the incantations left his lips so fast they blurred together.

Doctor Foxx turned to look at the doorway, frowning a little at the spells hitting her barrier. She shook her head softly before turning to look at the child on the gurney. She muttered at having to break her cover completely. She picked up Hari as her appearance began to change from the glamour she had been using.

Slowly, the middle-aged doctor melted away to reveal a much younger looking woman. Most would put her age in the early twenties or younger. From the top of her head two fox ears emerged, each one with a silvery white color and gloss black tips. She shook her body as nine tails appeared from under the coat that matched her ears. Her short cropped hair lengthened until it reached the small of her back, yet retained the dark russet color it originally had.

Turns out doctor Foxx really was a fox, or a kitsune to be more precise.

The kitsune held Hari tighter to herself as she took a step forward, vanishing in a ripple of distorted air. As the kitsune and child vanished, the six ofuda tags burnt up, leaving small piles of ash behind. Dumbledore burst into the room, his wand tip glowing with a barely contained spell. He saw the distortion of a transportation spell he was unfamiliar with, and lunged for it desperately. Unfortunately for him, he simply landed on the floor of the hospital room as the shimmer vanished. He stood and dusted himself off, pondering what to do now. He turned to the medi-witches and wizards with a sigh.

"Take care of this mess. I am going to talk to some people to figure out where the child is."

He vanished with a loud crack, leaving a group of frustrated healers to take care of the mess. One of the witches turned to face the emergency department staff, and smiled with false cheer.

"So, it was some light from Venus, it reflected off of some swamp gas, and then the old codger left us here to clean up his mess…"

"OBLIVIATE!"

An hour later, the hospital was back to normal, aside from a large number of machines that didn't work anymore. Sadly, a large number of employees would be fired later for losing a critical injury case that was delivered by airlift.

The kitsune that had been working under the guise of doctor Foxx appeared in an empty room. The walls were a grid work of wood filled with paper. The floors were covered with fresh tatami mats, and the shoji were opened to allow the evening air to breeze through. With a thought, a futon flew out of a storage area and was laid out to the side of the iwa. The kitsune laid out Hari gently upon the bedding. She sat back on her heels, looking down at Hari for several moments. With a whispered prayer to Inari, the kitsune began to work on healing the injured child again.

(Oh look, a convenient time skip…)

"Hari! What have I told you about playing with fire?"

Hari stopped in her tracks, her silver tipped black ears drooping at being caught. She turns, trying to smile innocently at her mother.

"Uhm, that I should only do so if you're not around to catch me, and to not leave incriminating evidence behind?"

Hari looks to her mother, sighing at the expression on her face. She knew she was in for it now.

"That's right. You left ash handprints on the shoji again. Now, go and clean them and try to remember your lessons."

Hari trudged back to the house with a sigh, muttering under her breath as her tails lashed behind her in frustration. She stopped in the genkan to take off her slippers before going into the iwa to clean up the handprints she had left behind. She stood in front of the shoji, focusing carefully on vanishing the ash with a precise application of the Void. This was one thing she was not good at, since her abilities with the Void tended to lean more towards much bigger applications.

After several minutes, Hari finished getting rid of the ash, and ran back outside, pausing only to put her slippers back on. She arrived just in time to see an owl that was winging its way towards her with a letter in its talons. With a roar, a large ball of fire was launched at the bird, which let out a terrified noise and dropped the letter before flying off as fast as it could with singed feathers. Both Hari and her mother walked to the object lying on the ground. They peered at it curiously, both females cocking their head to the side in the same manner.

"Mother, correct me if I am wrong, but there is a letter addressed to me lying on the ground that was just delivered by an owl. What kind of weirdo delivers a letter with an owl?"

The older kitsune walks over, peering at the envelope that is addressed to her daughter; she quirks an eyebrow as she stares at it, her ears flicking a few times before she nods.

"Go ahead and open it, it's safe. Though I already know what it is about. It's from the school your other parents went to in Scotland. You can go; it should prove quite a bit of amusement for you. I do expect you home for the holidays unless you have a good reason to not come home."

Hari nods before picking up the letter. She reads the first page quickly before going to the second page. The list of required items had her shaking her head a little at how sparse it was. Japanese schools had a much more comprehensive list of both required and banned items. This school was just asking for trouble. A grin slowly crept across her face as she considered this. She was a kitsune after all, and adding chaos to anything was a time honored tradition for them. She looked up at her mother, and held out the list.

"Well, it looks like they are simply begging for problems to be caused. I'm going to need some supplies to take advantage of this….."

The two kitsune discussed plans for several hours, the occasional giggle coming from the pair. Back in Hogwarts, and ancient looking human with a beard that was quite absurd suddenly felt a cold chill down his spine. He pondered it for a moment before shrugging and popping another lemon drop into his mouth. Probably just the Weasley twins plotting mischief.

(Le gasp! Another time skip!)

Hari looked out onto the station, watching the chaos as everyone said their last minute farewells to family. Finally the train pulled away with a loud whistle. The kitsune turned to look at the two people sharing a compartment with her. The first was easily dismissed. He was a red-headed boy that sat there with a gormless expression on his face, entranced by her differences and attractiveness. The second was a great deal more interesting though. Underneath the mane of bushy hair was a mind that was absolutely amazing, as evidenced by the questions that were being peppered at Hari.

The two girls passed the train ride in conversation, not even noticing when the boy left shortly into it. They learned quite a lot about each other and quickly formed a solid friendship. The other girl, one Hermione Granger, seemed to be a bit high strung at first, but soon started relaxing as the hours ticked by until the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station.

The two new friends exited the train among the swarm of students and looked around to try and see anything of interest in the looming darkness. They finally gave it up as a bad job and headed to where a literal giant of a man was calling for the first year students. Hari grinned widely at seeing the small flotilla of boats, and quickly tuned them all a variety of eye-searing colors with a flick of her fingers while they boarded. This caused a small bit of confusion among the students, but only delayed their departure by a few minutes.

The first sight of the castle was an impressive one, and drew exclamations from all of the students except for one. Hari looked up at the castle with an excited grin. So much room to play in, it was like a million Yule gifts in one for her. As the flotilla of brightly colored boats landed, she bounced out, barely able to keep still in her excitement. Hermione watched the other girl bemusedly, unsure of why she was so much more excited than the others.

Hagrid led the group from the dock to the front doors, and knocked on them three times hard enough for the sound to resonate. After a short pause, the doors opened silently to reveal a stern looking older witch. She looked at Hagrid expectantly. The giant nodded to her and gestured to the gaggle of children.

"The first years professor. Though one looks a bit odd, and the boats turned some interesting colors on the way here."

He gestured to Hari to indicate the student he thought looked odd. To the insular community of the British wizarding world, she was at that. She was taller than many of the other girls before adding in the somewhat large pair of fox ears that perched on top of her head. Her ears were covered with a perfect black shade of fur that seemed to soak in the light, except for the shimmering silver tips. Her hair was a shade of red that should only be attainable with dye, a rich and vibrant crimson that put rubies to shame. Her hair was straight, and cascaded down, framing a lean and angular face that was captivating. Pale and perfect skin, high cheekbones, a slender nose, and pale pink lips that are just full enough to be highly attractive without going into the realms of obnoxiousness. All of this centered on a pair of vibrant eyes that seemed to glow in the light, their luminous green shade the same as the brightest of emeralds. Everything that could be seen of the child in the bulky school robes revealed a girl that was stunning even given her age. The final bit of distraction was a fox tail that swayed behind her, matching the ears in coloration.

The elder witch gasped, her hand going to her chest over her heart. The child in front of her brought to mind another that had graced the halls of the school, the resemblance almost frightening. It took her several moments to speak, and she did not mention the animal attributes. She only spoke one word and that at barely a whisper.

"….Lily?"

Hari blinks before smiling softly and shaking her head.

"No, I am her daughter. I am guessing you are Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva nods as she works to regain her composure. When she speaks, her voice is rough with emotion.

"Okay. I remember your mother, she was a brilliant witch and I hope you exceed her achievements. Now then, if you will all follow me please."

She led the way into the castle, stopping the students in a room just off the great hall. Her eyes roamed over the collection of small children slowly.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."*

Her eyes focused on the red haired boy Hari had seen in her compartment first, and then another boy who had somehow managed to fasten his cloak with the pin on his shoulder instead of at his throat. The professor shook her head before leaving the room.

Hari looked at Hermione and grinned widely, her tail twitching back and forth with excitement.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. We get sorted in front of all the other students! Do you realize how much fun we can have with that? Oh, I love this place more with each passing minute."

Hermione stared at Hari, blinking repeatedly. Even after several hours of conversation, she didn't fully understand her new friend. Was she really talking about causing problems on her first day, in front of everyone? Hermione shook her head as she realized that her friend was more than likely serious, since she was a kitsune. What little she had read about them was proving to be both accurate and disturbing to the rigorously ordered world she lived in. Her musings were interrupted by several gasps and startled exclamations from the other students as several ghosts entered the room through the wall.

As one, the ghosts stopped and stared at Hari upon her exclamation.

"Ghosts? Even more fun! Now I have minions to play with!"

All of the Hogwarts ghosts, even the ever stoic Bloody Baron somehow paled as they saw the girl that said that, quickly picking out the features that marked her as a kitsune. They all fled back the way they had come, quickly leaving the children before they could introduce themselves. This action caused Hari to pout and cross her arms over her chest.

"They think running away can help them. Oh how foolish. I need to show them they can't hide from me."

Hari went to match actions to words as she headed for the door leading out of the room, stopped only by Hermione's hand on her arm. She looked at her friend, and sighed softly in resignation.

"Okay, fine. Later then, I will get them."

Hermione smiled happily before going pale as she heard the red-haired boy mention fighting a troll. Hari took Hermione's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry; they won't do anything like that. There are too many children here of rich and powerful families for the sorting to be something painful or dangerous. More than likely the Sorting will be done with some form of personality assessment. If it is anything painful or dangerous, I will help you out though, okay?"

Hermione nodded a little, squeezing Hari's hand tightly as they turned to see McGonagall entering the room once more. The professor gestured to the door.

"Follow me, they are ready for you."

She led the students into the great hall, hiding a smile as almost all of them stared around them at the room. Hermione pointed up at the ceiling with the hand that wasn't holding Hari's.

"The ceiling is enchanted to look like the outside sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Hari looked up at the ceiling with a grin. Her expression did not bode well for the enchantments.

"Really? I am going to have to read that book. It sounds interesting. We might find some really cool stuff in there."

Hermione smiles happily at Hari, her trepidation at the sorting forgotten as her new friend expresses an interest in her one true passion.

"Well, if you're sorted into my House, you can borrow it, or we can read it together. Well, if you want that is…"

Her voice trails off as she grows uncertain and looks at Hari with a nervous expression. Hari gives her hand a squeeze and smiles at her before nodding assent.

"Sure! That sounds like fun to me."

They grew quiet as the professor stopped beside a stool with a ratty looking hat set upon it. The entire hall grew silent as they waited for something to happen. Soon enough, that something did indeed happen as a rip in the hat opened up and it began to sing a song about the school. Hari had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle her laughs, her entire body shaking with mirth. As the song ended, she managed to gain control of herself, but just barely. Professor McGonagall watched Hari for a moment before clearing her throat to get everyone focused on her.

"Now, as I call your names come forward and place the hat on your head. Once it announces your house, please go and sit with them. Abbot, Hannah!"

Everyone watched as the hat muttered for a few moments before shouting out 'Hufflepuff!" The girl gets up and sets the hat down before going to the table of cheering Hufflepuffs. The sorting continues rapidly until it reaches Hermione. The hat sits upon her head for several minutes as it debates with the girl. Finally, with a rather smug voice, it sorts her into Ravenclaw. She heads to the table, muttering under her breath about stupid hats that don't listen to logic at all.

Hari watches as more students get sorted until the professor finally calls her name. She skips up to the stool, bowing to the hat before picking it up. She sits upon the stool and puts the hat on giving a wide grin to everyone there. The entire hall is whispering and talking as they realize that this odd girl with the fox ears and tail is the Girl-Who-Lived. The hat remains completely still and silent for almost a full minute.

The entire hall watches with bated breath as the hat starts to shiver violently. The rip opens up, but instead of calling out a house it lets out an unearthly scream of absolute terror and pain. The hat lurches off of Hari's head and starts trying to worm crawl away from the kitsune girl, sobbing the entire way. Hari jumps off of the stool, an elegant katana appearing in her hand. She follows the hat, poking at it with the tip of the sword. Each poke elicits another terrified wail as the hat continues to try its futile attempt at escaping.

"Hey, don't run away. You haven't sorted me yet. Come on, you know where I want to go. Put me there. Now damn it. Sort me, or I will put you on again and glue you there!"

The hat finally manages to sob out a house for the girl, barely managing to choke out the word Ravenclaw. Hari grins widely and lets the sword vanish before she skips over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting beside a gob smacked Hermione. Silence reigned across the hall until one student finally spoke up.

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
